This invention relates generally to the formation of phase change material memories.
Phase change memories use phase change materials, i.e., materials that may be electrically switched between a generally amorphous and a generally crystalline state, as an electronic memory. One type of memory element utilizes a phase change material that may be, in one application, electrically switched between generally amorphous and generally crystalline local orders or between detectable states of local order across the entire spectrum between completely amorphous and completely crystalline states.
Typical materials suitable for such an application include various chalcogenide elements. The state of the phase change materials is also non-volatile. When the memory is satin either a crystalline, semi-crystalline, amorphous, or semi-amorphous state represent in resistance value, that value is retained until reprogrammed, even if power is removed. This is because the program value represents a phase or physical state of the material (e.g., crystalline or amorphous).
Thus, there is a need for phase change materials with desirable grain sizes and faster programming speed.